


Where the light gets in

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Dissociation, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: "Leaving the door open"; what a thought.





	Where the light gets in

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny episode coda, cross-posted from Tumblr.

“I left the door open,” says Michael in Dean’s voice, and Sam carefully files that away at the back of his mind in the catalogue of horrors to which he can never return. It’s another reason to be fervently grateful that Lucifer’s dead (he is dead; he is). Otherwise, how could Sam ever be sure that he wouldn’t wake to find himself under hostile occupation? It would be the same as, worse than, after Gadreel, when he’d check clocks compulsively to follow the passing of time, clinging to the continuity of each successive minute like a rope that could anchor him to his own reality. It would be like the time after the wall came down, when he was never certain that he was in his own skin.

(When was the last time he felt those fears? Sam stops and tucks that thought away alongside the other.) (That evening, he calls Rowena. “Lucifer’s dead?” “He’s dead,” she says.)

(Deep in the dark of the Empty, something stirs.)


End file.
